Battle of Drithenspire
Yousei Kaizoku |commander2= Marcus Sarillius Arisol Drithenspire }} The Battle of Drithenspire took place in 1003 AE near the dwarven realm of Drithenspire. It was the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria's first major battle against the Yamatians and the Clergy of Mardük in Remon. The Yamatians were eventually driven back, and the dwarves joined the Fellowship which then headed south to draft more humans and elves into its ranks. Background Marcus Sarillius and the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria had reached Drithenspire where they managed to convince the dwarves to think about the idea of joining the fellowship and driving Yamatians out of Remon. However, the illusions spread by Seishuu Kazejin, an ally of the Yamatians, made the dwarves think that Marcus would only use dwarves as meat shield in the upcoming battles. This infuriated the gullible dwarves who decided to destroy Marcus's forces. Meanwhile Shuu's allies, led by Frederic Drima, Egendaul Korath and Yousei Kaizoku, prepared to intercept the fellowship's forces near Drithenspire. Battle The fellowship realized all too soon that Yousei Kaizoku was intent on destroying them. A large force of Yamatians and members of the Clergy of Mardük appeared and engaged the fellowship's meager forces in battle. The arrival of Alessandra DeKont and Raphael Darness helped to even the odds as they set up various traps for the attacking Yamatians. However, it was then that the dwarvesn, led by King Arisol, attacked the fellowship which was completely caught by surprise. It soon became clear to Marcus that the dwarves had been fooled, and he pleaded the dwarven king to reconsider his proposal. At first Arisol refused to listen to reason, but when Marcus appealed to the dwarven god Hephaestus and swore to treat dwarves respectfully, Arisol saw truth in Marcus's eyes and decided to give him a chance to prove his words. The dwarves joined the fellowship and beat back Kaizoku's forces. A new foe appeared on the battlefield that day: the Shadow. It nearly succeeded in killing various heroes until Refan d'Zarnagon slew it. Another prominent villain, Frederic Drima, met his demise when he was skewered by Jonathan Ferron. Aftermath :Main article: Beastmaster Incident Despite these victories, the fellowship understood that Kaizoku would be back. They and the dwarves decided to head south to Folsworth Woods to convince the elves to join the ever-growing fellowship. By the time they got to the woods, though, they ended up entangled in an inner power struggle within the elves' ranks, an event which became known as the Beastmaster Incident. With the overall commander Frederic Drima dead, power over the Yamatian armies fell on the hands of Kaizoku and Egendaul who despised each other. While Egendaul went to gather troops to pursue the fellowship to Folsworth Woods, Kaizoku and Shuu orchestrated an attack on a small Remonian town by posing as Marcus Sarillius. Their goal was to make Marcus look like a monster and portray themselves as heroic liberators who would defeat the would-be tyrant Marcus. Once they had gathered enough soldiers, they would march to Folsworth Woods to defeat Marcus once and for all. See also *Beastmaster Incident *Drithenspire Drithenspire Drithenspire Category:Remon Category:Third Age